Wild Glide
by FrancescaG88
Summary: She ran away from the limo! Where will she hide now? Apparently she has chosen the wrong place...IchiRuki Rated M in more advanced chapters First fanfiction please give your opinion 83


A/N: The electronic bracelet Rukia has it's like a PDA/credit card. This is held in a futuristic world where cars have anti-gravitational system so yes they fly Ichigo's vehicle _Vespidea_ is a model of Byakuya's company which is called _Wasp_. I decided to name the different models with the different wasp's species. If there are any typos PLEASE tell me! This my first try at writing a fanfic! If you don't get something ask and I'll gladly answer. Hope you enjoy it ^^

_Wild Glide_

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, Yaomi Ayako belongs to 2b-chan and Starbucks to it's owner. I just own this story. Yeah this is AU and ICHIRUKI.

__________________________________________

The sun was toasting outside.

But once again she couldn't feel it.

She was inside the limo flying a little above the floor. The soft breeze created by the air conditioning was quite pleasant. But she wanted to feel the burning sun outside. She wanted to be like the kids she was observing through the window. They seemed really happy soaking wet in the main street fountain, participating in water battles and letting out such genuine laughs.

"Rukia-sama…may I get a coffee?" The chauffeur, Sentarou asked hesitantly.

"Oh, of course you can and please take that 'sama' out of my name! If you don't like to call me only by my name at least use just 'san' ok?" said Rukia with a sweet smile on her lips.

"Yes, Rukia-san!" replied the black haired man a bit embarrassed.

They have known each other for so long now and still he couldn't call her by her name. He just tried to be polite she guessed, although she thought he was too much.

She was wearing a pale pink dress that felt a few centimetres above her knees with some white lines in her waist line, a little fresh light brown jacket and some high heeled boots of the same colour. She looked to her electronic bracelet. It was half past ten in the morning and she was starting to get frustrated. She was going to meet her brother's partners.

The partners of his company _Wasp_ which would one day be hers when Byakuya would be older and she would get married. But the problem was that she didn't want to inherit it. She already had a dream planned for her future and it was far away from being the new _Wasp_'s owner.

Sentarou parked the limo and went to the _Starbucks_ right in the middle of the big avenue.

Rukia looked outside once again.

The temptation of running away was really high.

That sweet temptation to take a walk through the city and see some cute shops or even just the lovely feeling of being able to go to a nice café and eat some strawberry ice-cream, bathed with hot chocolate and feel just like a normal and happy twenty-year old.

Too tempting indeed…too tempting for her!

She glanced Sentarou through the café's glass wall. He was having a nice conversation with one of the employees while waiting for his dark coffee to be ready.

The opportunity was perfect and the offering so inviting, who was she to refuse?

She opened the limo's door smoothly and then just started to walk down the avenue like all the other people around her being unnoticed by everyone.

She suddenly realised she was the only one wearing a jacket and outside it was really hot so she just took it off and proceeded her way carrying it on her arm into her precious moment of freedom which she knew it wouldn't be for long…

_______________

Sentarou was beginning to drink his wonderful coffee while walking to the limo. He opened the door and seated in the front.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Rukia-san" he said while switching the limo on and looking to the crowded avenue.

Nobody answered…

"Ruk…OH NO!" he shouted while staring at the empty back seat in shock spilling his delicious coffee all over himself.

________________

Rukia was now looking delighted to a huge bunny plush with a big pink ribbon around it's neck. Her eyes couldn't stop admiring the lovely amount of fur in front of her. It was just so cute!

She had enough credit in her bracelet to buy it but it didn't feel right for her to buy things with Ni-sama's money. When she was little it was normal but now…she was already 20. She should find herself a job. But for Ni-sama she already had a job as the new _Wasp_'s owner. And he would always charge her bracelet with money no matter how many times she would tell him she didn't need it.

She wasn't like Ayako who would buy every single pair of shoes she would find cute. "Oh I almost forgot! Aya-chan is coming back tomorrow from the Bahamas! I miss her…" she thought to herself.

She gave another look to the shop. It was lovely! The walls were painted in pink and white and in the shelves there were tons of bunny plush's, pens, hairpins, bags, tops, earrings, etc… everything bunny related. The shop's mascot was Chappy a little white bunny with pink eyes. After admiring every tiny detail in the _Chappy's Burrow_ she proceeded her way down the avenue.

That was when she saw her own face on the huge _LCD_ screens spread all over the avenue.

"MISSING! Kuchiki Rukia, the younger sister of Kuchiki Byakuya, owner of the _Wasp_ company, is missing. The police have already started the searches. She was last seen near…" the journalist's voice could be heard at every single place within the avenue.

Rukia looked around.

Some police cars were stuck in the morning jam at the beginning of the avenue.

Everyone's gaze was still focused on the screens.

This was her chance.

She didn't want her sweet moment of freedom to end now. She had to run. Fast!

She dashed off of her spot.

"THERE SHE IS!" she heard a woman shouting.

She could here some of the police cars getting closer as she turned to one of the smaller streets linked to the avenue. She was trying really hard to not stumble over the people walking down the street.

The police cars were getting closer. Closer…

"Shit!" she groaned.

She turned again to an even smaller street. The high buildings that formed said street blocked the sunlight, making it quite dark. She blinked her eyes trying to get used to the shadows. The street had only one exit and unfortunately it was the one she used to get in it and it was the one the police would be using too.

There were some cars parked. "Maybe…" she thought while walking towards the first one and trying to open it.

Locked.

The police was almost reaching the street she could hear them very near.

She rushed to the second car and tried to open it's trunk.

…_Click…_

It was open!

She quickly got inside of it and closed it. There was a bit of light coming from outside the trunk's glass which allowed her to identify what was there. It was full of tools, some notebooks and two big blankets. She covered herself with the one of the blankets just in case the police would try to look through the glass in an attempt to find her.

Rukia could hear the police men talking outside. They seemed to be a lot of other people besides the police forces probably just curious.

After what seemed two hours everything was quiet outside.

Rukia peeked through the trunk's window.

No one was out there.

She was starting to feel a bit hungry. She checked her bracelet. It was 1:27 p.m.

Now all she had to do was open the door and...

Wait…

How was she going to open it?

There was nothing inside that allowed her to open that freakin' trunk.

And to get things even worst this trunk wasn't connected with the back seat.

Well, she couldn't break the window. But how would she get out of there then?

________________

…_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

He opened one of his eyes.

That damned clock! Beside getting broken all the time, it had the most annoying sound ever! That was it he was going to change that damned buzz…later. Right now he had to hurry up! Chad had asked him if he could borrow his black _Vespidae _so he could move his belongings to his new apartment.

He was supposed to be there in 2 minutes.

"Shit!"

He got up, slip on the first pants and T-shirt that he could grab and ran outside his garage/studio only to hurry back inside to get his _Vespidae_'s keys and the package with the massive coffee machine he was asked to repair a few days ago by Urahara.

He walked slowly to his car with the heavy package wrapped in his arms and the keys in one hand. When he finally got to the back of the car he presses the button of the electronic key in so the trunk would automatically open itself.

The sound of the package hitting the floor breaking the machine in pieces spread through the small dark street surrounded by huge buildings it's never ending walls echoing it back.

Ichigo was unable to move and his brain completely froze…

Right there, at the trunk of his car was a petit woman staring back at him as surprised as him her big amethyst orbs wide.

-*-*-*-

Sooo this was the first chapter…I really don't like it now because I think my writing skills have improved since I've written this. Anyway hope you liked it there's much more to come!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Even if only too say 'I liked it' or 'This is crap!' because this is my first fanfiction and me needs opinions!

WARNING: This fic will have mature content, smut and sexual situations in the more advanced chapters so if you don't like it don't read it! And please respect the ones who do like they respect the ones who don't!

Thank for your attention 8D

Cupcakes :3


End file.
